1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, laser devices for laser-processing using a carbon dioxide gas laser or an optical fiber laser are disclosed (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-261146, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-190556, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-134626, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-114335, hereinafter to be referred to as Patent Literatures 1 to 4, respectively).